Shizuta ni nokoro! one shot
by Princess-So
Summary: ]J rock[ Dir en grey. Un pauvre basssiste perdu dans la jungle Tokyoïte...


**Titre :** Shizuta ni nokoro !

**Auteur :** So

**Genre :** n'importe quoi (et lemon accessoirement)

**Source : **diru

**Pairings :** Héhéhéhéhé… Héhéhéhéhé… (C'est si beau l'espoir…)

**Commentaires : **Yoy ! A son état embryonnaire (c'est-à-dire en manuscrit) cette… chose, était, comment dire, choupykawai (pour reprendre l'expression fangirlistique). Pis, malheureusement elle l'est restée… Gomen… croule sous la honte

J'avoue que j'aurai pu en faire deux chapitres, parce qu'elle est longue. flemme

J'espère que ça vous plaira

**Bande son du chapitre : **Sin Tai Tono -Kaze Ga Ki So- ( - C'est a cause de ça que j'écris des trucs mignons (niais).)

SHiZuTa Ni NoKoRo

Partie 1.

La première fois que je l'ai revu, j'ai été partagé entre peur, surprise et admiration. C'était dans le métro. J'étais bien parti pour être engagé dans un groupe qui cherchait un bassiste après le départ du leur. J'avais fait connaissance de trois des membres, et ma première impression générale était très bonne. Le leader avait l'air sympathique, un peu lunatique certes. Le batteur semblait d'une timidité maladive mais un bon feeling était passé entre nous : nos goûts coïncidaient. J'ai ensuite rencontré le deuxième guitariste, et la, je me suis dit « ce mec, ça sera mon pote ». Nous avions le même sens de l'humour débile, quoiqu'il fût particulièrement doué pour ne faire rire personne en essayant pourtant.

La première soirée passée tous les quatre pour apprendre à nous connaître s'était déroulée dans l'hilarité la plus totale. Mais il manquait mon ami, celui grâce à qui j'étais largement pistonné.

Je disais donc : quand j'ai revu Kyo nous étions dans le même métro. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu immédiatement, à cause de la couche de maquillage noir qu'il portait. Il dégageait une aura complètement associable, froide et personne n'osait franchir le périmètre de sécurité sous peine de subir les foudres menaçantes de ses yeux. C'était comme s'il était dans son monde, un endroit interdit a tout citoyen lambda. Il fallait être de son univers.

Heureux de le retrouver, je m'étais approché. Sans un mot, je m'étais assis à coté de lui, calculant le temps qu'il mettrait pour me reconnaître.

Mes espoirs de retrouvailles bruyantes et larmoyantes furent anéantis en moins d'une seconde. Mon ami ne m'adressa pas un seul regard. Je le titillai un peu, lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il leva les yeux sur moi et je bénis le ciel de ne l'avoir pas doté de mitraillettes oculaires. Après m'avoir détaillé des pieds à la tête, puis de la tête aux pieds, il sourit.

-Tu as maigri Toshimasa.

Soulagé de m'en sortir vivant, je le serrai rapidement dans mes bras.

-Comment tu vas Tôru ?

-Kyo.

-Pardon ?

-On m'appelle Kyo maintenant.

-Tu utilises ton nom de scène même avec un vieil ami ? Soit. Va pour Kyo.

-Ca fait un bail… Ca s'est bien passé avec les autres ?

-J'ai regretté de ne pas te voir.

-J'avais des trucs à faire et puis, je ne voulais pas influer sur leur jugement. Tu comprends, déjà que tu es un ami à moi, si en plus je suis présent, jamais ils n'auraient osé dire que tu ne convenais pas.

-Moi qui m'attendais à ce que tu me sautes au cou et me pleurant dans les bras a quel point je t'ai manqué…

Kyo sourit, ce qui me surpris car c'était le seul élément de « mon » Tôru que je reconnu. Il n'avait pas changé son sourire, toujours aussi franc et adorable.

-Peut-être ne t'ai-je pas manqué en fait…

-Mais si tu m'as manqué Totchi. Crétin.

-Je suis soulagé.

-Je retiens que je te dois un sautage au cou.

-D'accord, ça marche. Tiens, pendant que je t'ai sous la main, tu peux me dire ou je pourrais pieuter provisoirement, en attendant le verdict de tes collègues,

-Ce ne sont pas que des collègues, comme tu dis, mais des amis chers. Et si tu veux mon avis, ton séjour à Tokyo ne sera pas provisoire. Mais, pendant que tu cherches un appartement, tu peux venir chez moi.

-Je ne veux pas t'embeter Tôru. Un hôtel ça ira…

-Tu roules sur l'or toi, le chômeur?

-Non, pas franchement.

J'étais gêné : je savais que je n'avais pas les moyens mais je ne pouvais pas abuser de l'hospitalité de mon ami.

-Toshimasa, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'obéir s'il te plait. Tu viens chez moi, y'a assez de place pour deux, et je vais te dire, je m'emmerde comme un rat mort tout seul.

-Je pourrai te lire des histoires pour t'endormir.

-Exactement.

-Ou on pourrait faire des parties de mah-jong toute la nuit.

-Ah, non, pas le mah-jong, c'est chiant, et la nuit, moi je dors. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de venir j'espère ?

-Je ferai sans, j'accepte. Merci beaucoup Tôru.

-Kyo!

-Kyo.

-A vrai dire ça tombe bien que tu viennes, j'ai fait les courses. On a assez pour tenir, a deux, un siège d'un moi.

-Parce que tu es souvent assiégé ?

-Tu va te faire aux fans, t'inquiète.

Son appartement ne me dépaysagea pas le moins du monde. La décoration était tellement… lui.

Le style était identique à son appartement précédent à Kyoto et même le rangement des placards était inchangé. Je pris vite me repères et me sentit vite comme chez moi. Nous invitâmes ses amis le soir même.

Le premier arrivé fut Shinya, le batteur. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je mis bien une seconde à le reconnaître. Il portait les cheveux courts et lisses alors que je ne les avais vu que longs et ondulés.

-Il m'arrive d'être un homme japonais comme les autres tu sais… s'expliqua-t-il.

Arrivèrent ensuite les autres membres. Die d'abord, se disputant au téléphone avec sa copine. Kaoru vint ensuite, semblant complètement obnubilé par sa dernière composition qu'il promettait être le trampoline de leur carrière. Tellement obnubilé, qu'il en oublia de saluer tout le monde et fonça sur Kyo en lui demandant des paroles.

Le chanteur le remis à sa place en rétorquant que le moment n'était pas le mieux choisit. Kyo me chargea de déposer les friandises offertes par Shinya dans le réfrigérateur et d'en sortir à boire par la même occasion. J'obéis et me dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que Die raccrochait en pestant contre la gente féminine. Je compris de cette demande une intention de discuter de mon cas entre eux. Intéressé de voir l'étendue de mon charme, j'écoutai tout en préparant mon plateau.

-Je le trouve bien, argumenta finement le guitariste aux cheveux rouges.

-Il est très mignon, surenchéri Shinya.

-Je vous accorde que physiquement, il possède un nombre certain de qualités indéniables, mais nous cherchons un bassiste, pas un mannequin…

-C'est que ça nous changerait de l'autre castor…

-Kyo ! Soit un minimum gentil avec Kisaki. Le gronda son aîné.

-Même s'il ne le mérite pas ! Ajouta Die.

-Si tu l'as reconnu Kao, ça veut dire que j'ai raison…

-Vous auriez du me prévenir que le sujet de la conversation était Kisaki, je ne serais pas venu… grogna Shinya.

-Il a raison. Alors ? Affaire Toshimasa : Pour ou contre ?

-Je suis pour ! S'enthousiasma Kyo.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir mais je l'imaginai très bien lancer des regards meurtriers à quiconque oserait ne pas être d'accord avec lui.

-Je marche aussi, répondit le batteur

-Itoo, ajouta Die.

Je souris. Trois voies sur quatre. Il ne manquait plus que Kaoru…

-Je ne sais pas… J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vaut en temps que musicien. Il faut aussi s'assurer qu'il règne une bonne entente entre nous, si on ne veut pas se retrouver à nouveau à faire un casting… J'aimerai bien l'entendre jouer quelques notes…

-Euh… C'est que mes voisins sont des vieux cons, qu'à cette heure ils sont déjà couchés depuis longtemps et que j'ai du faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils ne m'emmerdent plus avec leur tapage nocturne… Pas envie de passer encore un temps fou au commissariat…

Je choisis ce moment pour réapparaître, un plateau de bières et de biscuits dans les bras.

-Et il fait même le service ! Se vanta Kyo.

-Un vrai Toshiya multi fonctions… ironisa Die.

-Crétin, je t'ai déjà dit un demi milliard de fois que c'était Toshimasa ! Pourquoi tu l'appelles Toshiya ? Rentre toi ça dans la tête ! Y'a de la place, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal pourtant…

-Alors comme ça vous avez aménagés ensemble… me demanda Shinya.

-C'est financièrement plus intelligent pour tous les deux, on partage et le loyer. Répondit Kyo à ma place.

-Dis, Toshiya, il n'est pas trop chiant le nabot ?

Sa remarque fut gratifiée par un coup de poing sur la tête. Kyo était toujours aussi susceptible sur sa taille.

-Bon, et si on buvait ? Proposa Shinya pour changer de sujet.

L'enthousiasme général continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Kaoru, plus complètement sobre, décida que j'avais ma place dans le groupe. A vrai dire, il avait été un peu aidé par les « massages » de Die, plutôt convaincants. Ainsi, j'intégrai cette bande de fêtards, tous bien amochés. Moi-même dans un état d'ébriété bien avancé, je demandai le nom du groupe. Le silence s'installa brusquement.

-C'est Kisaki qui voulais la:Sadie's. On change ! Cria Die.

-Mais on s'appelle comment ? Demanda Shinya

-« Ceux qui sont assez stupides pour se bourrer la gueule tous les soirs ? » Proposa Kyo, râlant d'être le seul capable de réflexion censée.

-Un nom allemand ! Proposa Die.

-Ah, nan, moi je préfère le français objecta Shinya.

-Et l'anglais ? Ce n'est pas plus classe ? Tentais-je.

-Vous n'avez qu'a faire les trois pendant que vous y étés… grogna Kyo.

-Tu sais que tu es intelligent parfois chibimono ? On a qu'a mettre un peu de français, un peu d'anglais et un peu d'allemand…

-« Ivre und Dead », ça vous irez pas mal… remarqua le chanteur.

-Ca veut dire quoi « ivre » ? Depuis quand tu parles Français toi ?

-Je l'ai lu sur un prospectus anti-alcool… Je trouvais le mot assez beau.

-Non, ça ne va pas. On a une image à tenir…

-Eins zwei drei. Un deux trois. One two three. Compta Die complètement saoul.

-Une couleur ! Moi je veux une couleur, rétorquais-je.

-Et bah choisis-en une en anglais ! Me répondit Kaoru.

-C'est que j'en connais pas beaucoup… Black, Red, Bleu, Yellow, Grey…

-Hey ! Ca sonne bien « Grey ». J'aurais préféré « Red », mais bon… pour l'allemand, je verrais bien « Die »…

-Tu veux pas qu'on s'appelle « Daisuke's Band » non plus ?

-Non, mais « die », ça veut dire « la » ou « les »…

-Oh… mas ça n'empêche, c'est ton surnom… On ne peut pas s'appeler « Die quelque chose ». Et puis ça manque de consonne…

Shinya se grattait le menton, à la recherche d'un mot Français qui lui plaisait.

-Bon, alors, on a « Grey » et …? Die, change ton mot.

-Dir ?

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Rien…

-Bon, si tu veux, après tout, ça te ressemble… Shinya, une idée ?

-Tendresse.

Nous le regardâmes tous avec de grands yeux. Kyo éclata de rire le premier.

-T'as pas plus long et plus ridicule ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Tendre ? Essaya encore le batteur.

-Mais ça ne nous ressemble pas ! La musique ne collera pas… A mon avis, il faut prendre un mot qui ne veut rien dire, associé avec les autres.

-Ten Grey Dir… associa Kaoru, en grimaçant à la mauvaise sonorité.

-Non ! Moi d'abord ! Cria Die. Dir tend Grey…

-C'est imprononçable… remarquais-je.

-Kyo ! Grand Dieu des mots ! Viens à notre secours ! L'implora Kaoru.

-End, c'est un mot anglais non ? Ca veut dire la fin, c'est très classe. Dir end Grey ?

-Mais les deux consonnes cote à cote, c'est dur a dire… couinais-je.

-Dir en Grey ! Hurla Die. Dir en Grey ! C'est génial ça !

-Mouais… « End » c'était mieux. Bouda Kyo.

-Tendresse ça sonnait bien ! C'est si romantique le Français…râla à son tour, le batteur déçu.

-Si tu veux du romantisme, je peux t'en donner moi, Shinya, tu sais… minauda Die.

-Eurk, non merci… Reste donc à papouiller Kaoru… Je me porte bien mieux quand tu es loin de moi…

Kaoru pris Die dans ses bras.

-Ca tombe bien, moi je te préfère près de moi…

Die éclata de rire et sauta sur le leader qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche. Surpris personne ne bougea. Shinya et Kyo étaient figés, la bouche encore ouverte. Die se dégagea des bras du guitariste, et rougis.

Kaoru resta interdit un instant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux, mais apparemment, vu l'air soulagé de Kyo, ils devaient se tourner autour depuis un moment.

-Ce qui est embêtant, compatit Kyo, c'est que la chambre d'ami est maintenant occupée par Toshimasa, et que donc, vous devez attendre d'aller chez l'un ou l'autre pour faire des cochonneries…

L'air moqueur du parolier ne sembla pas plaire au leader, qui lui sourit vicieusement et, prenant die par la main, se dirigea dans sa chambre et s'y enferma à clé, malgré les cris du petit chanteur qui l'insultait de tous les noms.

Il revint, dépité.

-Je pourrai dormir avec toi cette nuit Totchi ?

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont y rester jusqu'à demain matin ?

-Non. Je ne sais pas en fait, mais il est hors de question que je dorme dans un lit ou ces deux cakes ont fait des cochonneries!

Au grand désespoir de Kyo, des grincements retentirent dans le salon.

-C'est déguelasse… pesta le chanteur.

-Bon, et bien moi je vous laisse. Merci pour les bières. Et bon courage pour supporter les deux lapins. Lança Shinya.

Il sorti rapidement, laissant seuls les deux compères. Kyo alluma la télé en soupirant.

-Franchement, ces deux là, on ne fera vraiment rien d'eux… Qu'ils se décident de se mettre ensemble c'est une bonne chose, ils arrêteront de me casser le pieds chacun de leur coté… mais… pas dans mon lit…. En plus y'a rien à la télé…

-Ca, c'est clair…'Vais me coucher. De toute façon, il faut que je décuve…

-Va. Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive aussi.

-Ok…

Partie 2.

Sous la douche, n'entendant que le bruit de l'eau dans ses oreilles, je me détendais. C'était dans ces moments que je regrettais de n'avoir pas de baignoire. Perdu dans mes pensées, je me laissais aller et me surpris à réaliser que je n'en voulais pas aux deux guitaristes. Après tout, si ils pouvaient être heureux, que pouvais-je dire contre leur relation ? Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être comme moi. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas rester seul.

C'est dans la nature de l'être humain de rechercher l'amour. _Je ne dois pas être humain… Ca craint, je vais finir tout seul comme un con…_ je regardais mon torse, marqué de tous ces moments de solitude. Des cicatrices plus profondes qu'en apparence… Stoppant mes idées sombres, j'éteignis l'eau et m'emballais dans une serviette chaude. Puis j'enfilais un caleçon, et fonçais dans la chambre de Toshimasa. Je sautais sous les couvertures chaudes. Puis, je me retournais pour faire face à mon ami, mais dans le noir, je ne vis pas s'il dormait.

-Tu dors Totchi ? Murmurais-je.

-Non, je te regarde.

Sa voix me surpris. Elle m'indiquait que son propriétaire était parfaitement réveillé et qu'il était beaucoup pus près de moi que je ne l'avais pensé.

-Dans le noir ?

-Tôru ?

-Hum ?

-C'est parce que ce sont deux garçons que leur relation te dégoûte ?

-Quoi ? Bien sur que non. Je ne suis pas homophobe. En fait, je ne suis pas dégoûté, plutôt… Euh…

-Jaloux ?

-… Oui, ça doit être ça…

-Tu n'as personne ?

-Tu crois que je partagerais mon appartement avec toi si j'avais un mec ?

-Un mec ? Ah, je comprends pourquoi tu es jaloux !

-A bon ? Et pourquoi s'il te plait ?

-Tu es amoureux de l'un des deux…

J'éclatais de rire devant le ridicule de cette explication.

-Non, absolument pas. Tu as tout faux Totchi. Die est le plus gros crétin que la terre est jamais portée, et Kaoru…

-Kaoru…?

-Je suis déjà sortit avec lui.

-C'est vrai ? C'est lui qui t'a plaqué ?

-Non, c'était une décision prise par tous les deux.

-Tu sais que ça c'est l'excuse du mec qui s'est fait plaqué mais qui ne veut pas qu'on le plaigne… je te connais Kyo. Tu n'as jamais rompu avec qui que ce soit. Tu deviens invivable pour te faire virer.

-Quelle idée débile. Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Pour ne pas faire souffrir l'autre.

-C'est idiot.

-Alors, tu es idiot.

J'inspirais pour répliquer, puis je réalisais qu'argumenter face à un ivrogne était inutile. Surtout quand l'ivrogne en question avait insolemment raison. Je me contentais de soupirer.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Kao ? Non. C'est fini.

-Bien.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, mais c'est comme ça…

-Si, c'est bien…

A ma grande surprise, je sentis mon ami se rapprocher d'avantage. Son front vint se coller contre le mien.

-C'est bien, parce que comme ça j'ai champ libre…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Totchi ! T'es complètement bourré…

-Et alors, J'ai quand même le droit à un câlin ! En plus, tu m'en dois un, rappelle-toi ! Je te promets que je ne tenterai rien !

-Pas de mains baladeuses ?

-Promis !

Je soupirai et le laissais m'enlacer. Je gardai ma tête enfouie dans son cou, il sentait si bon. Il tint sa promesse et posa ses deux mains dans mon dos, sur mon T-shirt. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été étreint par quelqu'un que je soupirai d'aise et me collai instinctivement d'avantage contre lui. Je l'entendis glousser et le sentis me caresser les cheveux tendrement. Ce geste me procura un bien être immédiat. Je me détendis, rassuré de voir mon ami revenu à la raison.

Ses caresses sur ma nuque m'électrisaient et je me laissai aller confiant. Il y avait tellement longtemps que j'étais seul… M'adonner au plaisir solitaire me lassait et j'avais besoin de contact corporel, peau contre peau, corps contre corps.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais céder à la tentation avec Toshimasa qui était mon ami et colocataire. Je me mordis la lèvre en entendant les gémissements s'élevant de la chambre voisine. Cette position était si frustrante.

Toshimasa en rajouta une couche en me le faisant remarquer.

-Et bien… Ils s'amusent bien tous les deux…

-Mm… Il faut avouer qu'avec tout ce que vous avez bu….

Je me séparai de ses bras, un peu malgré moi, et levai la tête vers lui. Il me regarda dans les yeux et je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres.

-Mais, moi, je ne m'amuse pas… objecta-t-il en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Je devais arrêter d'être indécis et le repousser clairement. Je m'écartai de lui et lui trouai le dos.

-Tu n'as qu'à les rejoindre.

J'espérai que le message était passé mais je le sentis se coller contre moi. Cette fois ce n'était plus un innocent câlin entre amis mais un commencement de préliminaires Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et mes cuisses et je sentis son plaisir érigé contre mes fesses. Je n'eu pas le courage de le repousser. J'avais envie de faire l'amour.

Partie 3

Kyo s'était retourné à nouveau et resta sur le dos. Toshimasa le regarda une seconde et comprenant l'abandon de son ami, il fondit sur ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas d'eux dont j'ai envie…

Il embrassa le chanteur avec passion et ferveur, glissant ses mains sous son T-shirt. Les vêtements ne firent pas long feu. Kyo se retrouva nu le premier, permettant à son ami de profiter de la vue de son corps. Il n'était pas gêné comme il l'avait toujours été au paravent.

Avec ses partenaires précédents, il se serait empressé d'éteindre la lumière pour cacher toutes les marques qu'il se faisait. Avec Toshimasa, ce n'était pas pareil. Son regard l'emplissait de douceur, il se sentait bien, il n'avait pas honte.

Pour sa part, le bassiste se régalait. Il admirait le petit corps pâle étendu su les draps et en avait l'eau à la bouche. Il était certain de ne plus être ivre. Il Laissa traîner sa main depuis la joue du chanteur jusqu'à son nombril, puis à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, goûtant le fruité des baisers de Kyo.

Le chanteur craqua complètement et attira Toshimasa contre sa peau. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et laissa ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure de son ami. Puis, il lui enleva son T-shirt. Le bassiste laissa leurs corps se réchauffer l'un contre l'autre, caressant son petit chanteur. Ses lèvres furent captives d'un baiser humide, empli de sensualité.

Kyo tendit les bras et défit bouton et braguette du jean de son amant. Avec ses pieds, il le fit glisser le long des jambes de Toshimasa, et l'envoya valser par terre. Le caleçon du bassiste ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Nus l'un contre l'autre, les deux homes sentaient l'excitation les envahir. La passion et l'envie les rendaient fous. Ils devaient se posséder maintenant, immédiatement.

Kyo leva les jambes, les entoura autour des hanches de Toshimasa et posa ses mains sur ses fesses. Ils se regardèrent une seconde, se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Toshimasa tâtonna avec douceur, ne voulant pas blesser son ami-amant.

Kyo le guida, et une fois en lui, le basiste fit une pause d'adaptation. Mais il fut pressé par deux mains qui lui griffaient les fesses, impatientes. Après tout, son ami n'était plus un novice dans ce domaine. Kyo commença à gémir. Les coups de reins associés au frottement du ventre de son amant contre son plaisir ne lui faisaient pas regretter cette soumission.

Il sentit le rythme devenir chaotique, la respiration de Toshimasa irrégulière. Son partenaire allait jouir. Il profita des derniers instants de cette extase.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le bassiste se retira. Kyo se releva et l'interrogea du regard. Toshimasa inspirait et expirait lentement, afin de se calmer. Puis il fit un clin d'œil au chanteur et le fit se retourner sur le ventre. Kyo sourit : son ami voulait faire durer la plaisanterie. Il lui releva les fesses et lui couvrit le dos de petits baisers électriques.

Le chanteur attendait impatiemment la suite et se cambra explicitement. Mais son amant semblait décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Kyo sursauta quand il vint saisir sa virilité et la caresser frénétiquement. Le chanteur perdait la raison et ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'aux mains bénites de Toshimasa.

Aussi, il cria de surprise et de plaisir quand le bassiste le pénétra brutalement.

-Deuxième round…

-Mm… Mm… To… Toshi… Aaaaah !

Finalement, le brun se laissa aller et jouis en gémissant. Il s'écroula sur le dos de Kyo puis roula sur le coté pour ne pas l'écraser. Le chanteur rit devant son visage fatigué, perlant de sueur.

Un petit coup frappé à la porte retentit et ils entendirent Die plaisanter de l'autre coté.

-Toshimasa ! Pas Toshiya ! Kyo baka….

Owari

Fiouuuuuuuuu Ca faisait un bail que je n'avais pas écris de lemon… Pardonnez ce n'importe quoi.

Je vous le donne en mille que Toshiya n'a pas trouvé son pseudo par hasard . . .

Très bonne année à tous et à la prochaine!

So, le 3 janvier 2006 (première fic de l'année! sort le champagne) 20h42


End file.
